Off Limits
by iwha
Summary: "I'm feeling sadistic nowadays, and did I ever mention I'm a very possessive guy as well?" A FujiSaku One-shot! Fuji's POV


**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT, but in my dreams I did. xDD

**A/N:** I wrote this yesterday just for the heck of it. This is pure crack, and if there are any mistakes on the grammar and what-not, it's mine. By the way, this is wrtten entirely on Fuji's POV. Bye~

* * *

I really can't help but feel sadistic these days, I wonder why though. I'm a nice guy, generally speaking. I got along well with a lot of people, my classmates and school-mates (they respect me too), my team-mates (they somehow quiver a bit whenever I drank Inui's juice with a smile), my family (I juts patched things up with Yuuta), and some of my tennis rivals (I just found out that me, Shiraishi and Yukimura shares a passion for plants). So yeah, you could say that I generally get along with everyone well.

But then again, the root of my sadism is, how should I say it honestly without certain people running to tan my hide? Ah yes! A certain kohai of mine that has long beautiful auburn hair with doe-like brown eyes and she had grown up in the right places too, just like her grandmother when she was younger. I should know since I saw a picture of Ryuuzaki-sensei when she was _way_ younger before. And I'm also kind enough to share it with the rest of the regulars but I digress, sharing is caring right?

I'm getting of topic here, for that I'm sorry. If you still don't get it, my reason is my coach's granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Yes, you heard it right. But I know it's just because I have known her for a very long time, and we've been friends for a very long time, oh who am I_** kidding**_? The reason's plainly obvious right? Do I need to spell it out? No? Good. 'Cause I hate to explain something that's just common sense.

"Fuji-senpai!"

Did I mention she just looks at me like an older brother?

"What did I tell you to call me Sakuno-chan?"

I smiled at her while glaring at all the hyenas that are near us. They were ogling her. Did I ever mention I'm a very possessive guy? No? Then now you all know.

"Sh-Shuusuke-senpai… Mou! Senpai, it's embarrassing!"

The way she pouts is so cute. Oh my, in front of me is a cute little lamb just waiting for a hungry wolf like me to gobble her up. My, my, how troublesome, sigh, she's very tempting. Wait. Stop dirty thoughts, you might scare her away. Then I noticed something glimmering in her wrist.

"Sakuno-chan, what's that?"

She tilted her head a little and looked at her wrist.

"Oh? This? For some reason, Atobe-san gave this to me. I wonder why though"

Did I also mention that I have a lot of rivals?

"I see"

I just remembered something unpleasant.

.

.

.

.

_It was on the last couple of days of the Selection Camp when Ryuuzaki-sensei decided to visit us. Of course, the regulars were ecstatic to see their former coach. But I was even more excited because she brought Sakuno with her._

"_How are you all faring?"_

_She looked at all of us as she drank her tea. Together, all of us are in the shade of a tree eating the food that Sakuno cooked for all of us. In short, we're having a picnic._

"_We didn't let our guard down Sensei"_

"_It was so fun nya~!_

_The majority of us agreed that it was very fun and fulfilling. I now officially dubbed this day a very good day. Why? I just saw the girl of my dreams right after the match I have with Shiraishi Kuranosuke and won. Ah, revenge is a sweet thing. And also currently, although there's a certain first year prodigy seated next to her too, I'm seated close to her. Ah, what bliss. That's what I thought fifteen minutes ago._

"_Koshimae! Let's pl-!"_

_Just when I had thought that today is in favor of me, the whirlwind known as Toyama Kintarou arrives, along with his senpai-tachi. Tch._

"_Onigiri-hime!"_

"_Hn? Seigaku's here too?"_

_And the monkey king and his entourage arrive._

"_Uwah! What tasty cakes!"_

_And Rikkai enters the stage. Can you all go away? _

"_Saa… there's a lot of people today isn't Tezuka?"_

_(__**AKA**__ get away from here, you're not welcome)_

"_Fuji"_

_(__**AKA**__ Fuji hold it in, control your rage)_

_Tezuka knows my affections to a certain kohai of ours and he knows I'm losing patience._

"_Hmm? My, my, who is this fair maiden?"_

_Atobe held Sakuno's hand and kissed it. I feel like stabbing someone right now. He's lucky that Ryuuzaki-sensei is away because one of the instructors wants to talk to her._

"_Atobe, stop"_

_(__**AKA**__ …or Fuji will kill you)_

"_What are you doing to Sakuno-chan nya! She's off limits!"_

"_Sakuno eh? What a pretty name for such a pretty girl"_

_I seriously want to kill someone or something right now._

"_Atobe, she is our coach's precious granddaughter. Do you want to feel Ryuuzaki-sensei's wrath on you?"_

_He paled a little and let go of her hand. _

"_Till next time, beautiful maiden"_

_There will be no next time; I'll make sure of that._

"_This food is awesome! I found my future wife!"_

_I silently gritted my teeth._

"_Marui!"_

"_Tarudoru!"_

"_Ii data"_

"_Oi senpai! Stop it!"_

"_Puri! Looks like our baby and ball of fat has a crush"_

_Breathe in, breathe out, think of good thoughts, only good thoughts; yes, think of how you'll skewer them alive and tan their hide. Yes, that's it._

"_Did you make all of this, Ryuuzaki-san?"_

_I looked over and saw Shiraishi trying some of her cooking. Well, all of them are now trying her cooking._

"_H-hai, Shiraishi-san"_

"_You'd make a good wife"_

_I don't like the way he stares at her._

"_I agree with him. Say, what are your hobbies Ryuuzaki-san?"_

"_E-eto… I sometimes paint"_

_Oh hell no. _

"_That's great! I like to paint too. I could teach you some of my techniques sometime after the camp, if you don't mind?"_

"_H-hai!"_

_I mentally face-palmed, everything went downhill from there._

.

.

.

.

After that, they started courting her. It was hell, to say the least. Unfortunately, my brother's one of them. Oh woe is me.

"Is there something wrong senpai? You were spacing out"

"Ah no, it's nothing. Say, it's Christmas Eve now right?"

"Hai"

"And currently, we're at the Christmas tree right now."

"Eh?"

*chu*

*blush*

*smirk*

She's mine so back off.


End file.
